Paul Wesley
Paweł Tomasz Wasilewski (born July 23, 1982) is a Polish-American actor who plays Stefan Salvatore on . He appeared on several TV shows like The Guiding Light, Wolf Lake, Smallville and Everwood. He played lead role in "Fallen" mini-series. Biography Paul Thomas Wasilewski was born in New Brunswick, New Jersey. Paul has three sisters. He has an older sister, Monika, and two younger sisters, Julia and Leah. Paul became interested in acting when enrolled in a summer arts program in third grade. His television debut was on NBC’s Another World (1999). Wesley attended Christian Brothers Academy in Lincroft, New Jersey and Marlboro High School for a period during his high school years. He transferred from Marlboro High School to Lakewood Prep School in Howell, New Jersey because the school was able to accommodate his acting schedule. He graduated from there in 2000 and then started college at Rutgers University but left after one semester with his parents' support when more roles were offered to him and he realized he could make a career out of acting. Filmography * Another World (1999) * The Guiding Light (1999-2001) * Shot In The Heart (2001) (TV) * Young Arthur (TV) * Wolf Lake (2001-2002) * American Dreams (2002-2005) * Smallville (2003) * The O.C. (2003) * Everwood (2003-2004) * Roll Bounce (2005) * Peaceful Warrior (2006) * Fallen (2006) * Killer Movie(2008) * Army Wives (2008-2009) * Elsewhere(2009) * 24 (2009-2010) * The Vampire Diaries (2009-Present) * Beneath the Blue (2010) * The Baytown Disco (2012) (filming) Trivia * Both Paul and Mia Kirshner starred in Wolf Lake. * In addition to English, Paul also knows Polish language. * Paul is the very first actor to appear on Smallville before the Vampire Diaries. He plays Lex Luthor's half-brother Lucas in Prodigal. Ian Somerhalder and Sara Canning would later appear in the series as well. *Paul married long term girlfried Torrey DeVitto in April 2011. *Best friends with costar Ian Somerhalder. Awards 2011 Teen Choice Award for Choice TV Actor: Fantasy/Sci-Fi Paul Wesley Nominated Teen Choice Award for Choice Vampire Paul Wesley Nominated Gallery PaulWesley1.jpg paul_wesley_SSTVD.jpg Teen8.jpg Paul-grass.jpg PaulWesley2.jpg PaulWesley3.jpg PaulWesley4.jpg Season2CastPaul.jpg Teen5.jpg jefs.jpg jefsd.jpg fuvctu.jpg jhhgf.jpg 41316_495019269967_106357469967_7011372_3919165_n.jpg.jpg normal_scream2010paul4.jpg.jpg normal_paul007.jpg.jpg ImagesCAJ9G670.jpg 333455rw32.jpg 99999vzzzzzz.jpg 998cde32.jpg Eeeeeeeep.jpg images (18).jpg Season-Two-Image Stefan-Salvatore 2.png Dbswl.jpg Vampire-diares-promo8.jpg Paul-wesley-da-man-magazine-02.jpg Paul-wesley-arms-and-boots.jpg Paul-Wesley-300x300.jpg Paul4.jpg Actor-Paul-Wesley.jpg VD-9922 season 2-22.jpg Vampire diaries-9933332w2.jpg Paul, nina, ian.jpg Paul, nina and ian-2092.jpg Nina,ian,paul-383.jpg Nina, paul, ian.jpg Ian-nina-paul-33.jpg Ian,nina,paul-299222.jpg Ian-nina-paul-1a.jpg Paul-nina-ian-.jpg Stefan-6-vampire-diaires.jpg Stefan-2-vampire-diaires.jpg Paul-wesley-vampire-diaires.jpg Paul-wesley-stefan-salvator.jpg Paul-wesley-brown.jpg Paul-wesley-black.jpg Paul-wesley-3.jpg Paul-Wesley-1b.jpg Vampire-Diaries-g208.jpg The-vampire-diaries-1b.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-1a.jpg 7-vampire-diaires.jpg Paul-wesley-g1.jpg Paul Wesley 30,256 Vampire Fangs xD.jpg 1a-paul weasley-VD-CW.jpg 120624942-4031870303887047996.jpg 120618268--3219572218899352856.jpg 120618264-269294747787307836.jpg Normal 012=paul-teen awards-2011.jpg 1a3-500x431.jpg Paul-weas;ly3737.jpg Normal 022---.jpg Paul Wesley Photo 7.jpg Paul Wesley Photo 6.jpg Paul Wesley Photo 5.jpg Paul Wesley Photo 4.jpg Paul Wesley Photo 3.jpg Paul Wesley Photo 2.jpg Paul Wesley Photo 1.jpg 66878-original.jpg 74918-original-paul.jpg teamsalvatore.gif|Team Salvatore - Paleyfest 38.png pauly1.jpg pauly2.jpg pauly3.gif paul44.png B4cc719639dbe24f3cb9518b23729797-d47h11y.jpg Stedelena.jpg TVDgang.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Spike+TV+Scream+2010+Show+KsUpTj91ozll.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Spike+TV+Scream+2010+Show+Pv6pzA7-UwUl.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Spike+TV+Scream+2010+Show+QHO-x18KVVEl.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Spike+TV+Scream+2010+Show+-QNvKdwCtFWl.jpg TVD CARTOONS (5).jpg 2_FULL.jpg 313584_236186309763660_141697949212497_584026_239000679_n_FULL.jpg d1445494b117_FULL.png tvd-s3-set1-stefan-001_FULL.jpg TVD-10-05-2011-TVG-2_FULL.jpg tumblr_m3k7faCzHc1r9pyqeo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3k7faCzHc1r9pyqeo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3k7faCzHc1r9pyqeo4_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m3k9hd4e3k1qbbp6to1_500.jpg tumblr_m3kbyt9jnt1qkxdkyo1_250.png tumblr_m3kbyt9jnt1qkxdkyo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3kbyt9jnt1qkxdkyo3_250.png tumblr_m3kbyt9jnt1qkxdkyo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3kmrsz2xU1r48it3o1_250.png tumblr_m3luknh9qu1rvxu67o2_250.jpg tumblr_m3luknh9qu1rvxu67o3_250.jpg tumblr_m3m2ezozV11rq0i2co1_500.gif tumblr_m3m16uGsHj1r7omiao1_250.png tumblr_m3m16uGsHj1r7omiao4_250.png tumblr_m3menxhK1u1rvory0o1_500.jpg External links * IMDb * Twitter Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast